1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain cover for a pedal exerciser, more particularly to a chain cover including a casing body having a front casing part and a rear casing part that can be assembled easily to the front casing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional chain cover for an exercise pedal assembly, a casing body includes a front casing part with a rear opening, and a rear casing part that is connected detachably to the front casing part to close the rear opening. However, the rear casing part is difficult to assemble onto the front casing part due to the lack of guiding means on the adjoining edges of the front and rear casing parts.